


what can i say? i think you're hot, baby

by to-a-merrier-world (wayward_wolves)



Series: sleepyhunk's slutty adventures [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Trans Hunk (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wolves/pseuds/to-a-merrier-world
Summary: written for the prompt: heith + belly play/kinkKeith has a thing for Hunk's stomach and he ain't afraid to say so~





	what can i say? i think you're hot, baby

**Author's Note:**

> i tried? this will likely be edited in the future haha
> 
> no beta, all mistakes mine, yadda yadda, enjoy~

Keith ran his fingertips over Hunk’s stomach, sending shivers down his spine. Hunk strained lightly against the bit of cloth keeping his hands tied to the bed frame above his head, but they didn’t budge.

“Keith…”

“Hmmm,” Keith murmured, his attention solely on where his hands were smoothing over Hunk’s stomach.

Hunk huffed.

“Could you… hurry up?” Hunk asked, pulling against his restraints again.

Keith’s hands stopped and he finally looked up to meet Hunk’s eye.

“Am I… boring you?” Keith asked.

“Well… not, I mean, yeah, sort-”  Hunk started to say, but stopped abruptly with a gasp when Keith bent forward and scraped his teeth lightly against Hunk’s stomach.

Keith glanced back up at Hunk and hid his smirk against Hunk’s belly.

“I’ll try to keep your attention,” he teased.

“Cool,” Hunk said, his voice a little high and breathy.

Keith turned his attention back to Hunk’s stomach, kissing and licking as he went, stopping to suck and lightly bite certain areas. The whole time, he kept running his hands over his stomach and hips, pressing down and grabbing and massaging.

Keith had mentioned before that he liked Hunk’s stomach a lot, and Hunk had been flattered, if a bit self-conscious, since it wasn’t always something he was comfortable bringing attention to. And when Keith had first asked if he could play with Hunk’s stomach during sex, he’d been unsure if he’d ever like someone paying so much attention to his stomach, but now…

Hunk pressed his face against one of his arms and groaned. He was so turned on his thighs were starting to slide against each other, slick with arousal.

“Keith…,” he whined, grabbing a bar of the bed frame to have something to hold onto.

Keith pulled his mouth away from where he’d been sucking on Hunk’s stomach and rubbed his hands soothingly against Hunk’s sides.

“I got you, baby,” he said, voice thick and a little raspy. “I got you.”

He adjusted his position further down and lifted one of Hunk’s legs to rest of his shoulder. He spread Hunk open with his hand and moaned.

“God, look at you,” Keith said, pressing one of his fingers inside. “You’re so wet for me.”

Hunk could only groan, his mind too jumbled to form a sentence at that point.

Keith pressed a kiss to Hunk’s thigh, then leaned down to press more biting kisses against his stomach while pressing another finger into Hunk and scissoring.

“You’re so hot, Hunk,” Keith said, lips never quite leaving Hunk’s skin.

“Keith,” Hunk groaned, finally finding his voice again.

Keith groaned, pressing his forehead into Hunk’s stomach before sitting up, pulling his fingers out as he went.

Hunk looked up with a whine, not understanding why Keith stopped.

“Baby, I…,” Keith said, his hands unconsciously kneading Hunk’s stomach.

“I want…,” he started, but stopped again with a scowl.

“What?” Hunk asked, voice still breathy from exertion. “What do you want, baby?”

“I want to fuck your stomach,” Keith said in a rush.

“I… how?” Hunk asked.

“Like… humping… your stomach,” Keith mumbled, his face turning red.

“Uh,” Hunk said, his brain short-circuiting at the thought.

“I don’t have to, if you don’t want,” Keith added quickly. “We could just-”

“Yeah.”

“…yeah?” 

“Yes,” Hunk said more firmly. “I want that. But… could you maybe untie me? Cause I really need to touch you right now.”

“Hell yeah,” Keith said, climbing over Hunk’s body to get at his wrists.

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos always appreciated!


End file.
